Severed Ties (Part two in the FeatherDash Saga)
by FeatherDash
Summary: When a young pegasus is under the effects of a curse from Princess Luna, will the outcome be devastating? Or can something better come of it? Part Two, so you need to read the first one (Shattered Pasts) or IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE!
1. Cadence's Tower

NOTE: For a cooler storyline, I need people to send me some more OCs!

I awoke to an even more intense pain before. I felt like I was boiled alive, and forced to live through the continued torture. The green liquid I had been given before was injected before I had a chance to yell. I got up again to continue scouring the library, but I was stopped by a friendly face.  
"You really need to get back on that couch." The guard next to the door said.  
"I don't like it there. Where's my mommy?" I asked him.  
He removed his helmet and began talking. "They went to find you more medicine and I was assigned to watch you here until they come back. You don't look so good; are you okay?" I noticed who he was instantly.  
"I'm fine Silent. Just a little hot." I lied, sensing the guards concern. I heard Mom outside, talking with someone. I only understood pieces.  
"...bad will it get?"  
"When I...screams heard...other side...Canterlot."  
There was a gasp as someone ran towards the door. I turned as quickly as I could, which wasn't very fast considering the pain. The door swung open before I could move, and I was sent flying across the room. Silent Wind quickly came to help me up. Once I was up, I saw Cadence holding Mom back from charging straight at me. I was causing her so much pain, and I never wanted any of this.  
"Feather!" Mom yelled as she attempted to fly to me; only to be held back by Cadences magic. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, and it scared me. Twilight had told me what mom was like before I came along and it's nothing like this. She was fearless, daring, and tough. She never cried. Never. I changed her life. For the better? Twilight says so, but it looks different. She was happy around me, but when I was away at flight camp, she stayed with Twilight and read books. Twilight says they were books to help her take care of me, but how can books help? Twilight tells me everything Mom can't tell me herself.

I left the room, heading for the library. I was determined to find out why it was irreversible. I slowly made my way down to the library, followed by mom. She flew close to the ceiling, thinking I wouldn't see her. I had grabbed the bag Shining Armor gave me, and I knew exactly where I was going. Pony anatomy. I turned in the aisle, and saw a shelf divided into three categories. Four actually; I didn't notice the alicorn section on the end. It consisted of a single book on the bottom shelf. I grabbed it and put it in my bag as I scanned the unicorn and Pegasus sections and put a few of each in my bags. I left the library, still being followed by mom, who had followed me bookshelf to bookshelf on the tops. Halfway back to the tower I told her.  
"Can you come down and walk next to me please?" She was caught off guard, but happily obliged.  
"Mommy, I'm scared, can you come up to Cadences tower and sleep in there?"  
"Of course I can." She said as we walked over the bridge connecting the tower to the main castle. This curse takes a lot out of me, as I can only be awake for a few hours at a time. I lay down on the couch and mom walked over, sat on the ground in front of me.  
"I'll be right here when you wake up." She told me with a smile.  
"Okay. I love you mommy." I told her.  
"Love you too my little colt."  
With that I drifted into sleep, back to the nightmares.

The throne room again, only this time, it was night. Same exchange of words. Same cries for help. Same burning pain. I woke up to darkness. It had become night while I was asleep. Cadence was on 24/7 watch over me, and. She gave me the medicine as soon as I sat up, but there was nothing I could do in the dark. I walked over and curled up next to mom, who put her wing around me instantly. I missed this. Lying next to her with her wing around me. I slowly went back to sleep on the floor where mom set up a few cushions to form a makeshift bed. This was exactly where I needed to be. With my mom.


	2. Living the Nightmare

I wiggled out from under mom's wing, only to be met with yet more medicine. I walked over to my bag and pulled out the books. Over the course of a few hours, I read all of the books except two. Those two had the answers of all of my questions. I opened the first book, _Anatomy of the Unicorn_, and found a large photo of a unicorn. It was a labeled picture of everything I wanted to know and a little I didn't. I pushed the book to the side and pulled out _Alicorns: a Visual Reference_. Why would the only book on alicorns be a visual book? I opened it and was greeted by the same pictures as before. It's irreversible. That sentence rang in my head over and over again as I looked through the book. A shadow came over the book and I looked up to see Cadence. She must have known exactly what I was thinking, because she told me,  
"It's irreversible because horns are connected directly to your brain. There is no way of reversing it without killing the pony in the process."  
Way to put a happy spin on things. I put my head down on my fore hooves and started crying. I sat there and I cried and cried. Cadence sat next to me and put me in her wing. I freaked out; no pony had done that except Mom before. Was this weird? Do I tell mom? What was I supposed to do? I packed all of the books into my bag and headed for the library. Halfway there, I looked up and smiled to see mom flying close to the roof. She laughed and flew down to walk with me.  
"Hi mommy." I said as we walked.  
"Hi Feather." She said.  
"Why do you follow me every day?"  
"I don't want you to get lost or hurt and have nopony there to help."  
"I'm fine, mommy."  
"I know, but I want to come with you to see what you're reading!"  
"I wanted to know why the wish was irreversible. I found out."  
"Alright, well don't read anything bad."  
"I won't mom, bye."  
With that, I listened as she flew off.  
"Okay now please leave for real."  
I heard a growl of frustration before she actually left.

When I reached the library, I went back to the pony anatomy shelf, and put all but the alicorn book back. I wanted to read that again. I left the aisle and looked for the spot where I had met Twilight a few days ago. The aisle sign simply said magic. I walked in and grabbed a few books. I might as well take advantage of the opportunity to learn magic. After I had enough books to last me until my next trip down here, I clipped the bags closed and left. On my way back up, I couldn't help but think about why Luna would curse me. I'm not special, I'm just me! Why would anypony want to cause so much pain? I was in mid thought when I bumped into someone. I need to stop doing that.  
"So sorry!" I said as I looked up into the face of Princess Luna. I screamed and ran in the other direction.  
"Grab him!" She yelled as I was tackled by one of her guards. I looked up in fear at Luna  
"Get away Luna!" I shouted at her.  
"Oh no, he's hallucinating! Rainbow Dash, get him back up to the tower!" She yelled to her guard as I was dragged in the other direction.


	3. Lightning Runner

"We need to keep him here!" Luna shouted as purple loops formed around my hooves. I looked up to see the throne room. The chairs. Princess Celestia sat as Luna came from around hers. I have seen this before. I thought to myself. She came closer as I screamed for help. Her eyes met my level and her horn touched me as a searing pain went through my body. I screamed as the throne room melted away, revealing Cadence, the room in the tower, and a tear streaked mom being held down by the same magic as me. "Can't you see he's in pain!?" She yelled at Cadence.  
"Yes, but the medicine can only do so much. It won't help him now. He's on the tail end of it though, look at the development of his horn."  
I was immobilized in the air. I couldn't see.  
"He needs to stay like this for a few days. The pain will be unbearable.

Glad I can count on her to cheer me up.

The next few days went past, I watched people go by me every once in a while. Mom thought I was unconscious, because she came by and talked to my paralyzed body. What I didn't mind was she would read stories to me.

"He should be fine now" Cadence said as she used her magic to release me. I fell to the ground and mom ran over to help me up. I reached up to feel the bump, but I was stopped by a full-size horn.

"Oh." I said as I stood up. I felt Awful. The pain just got worse. I screamed in agony as i received more medicine. The mental aspect was also painful. I wasn't like mom anymore. She wasn't like me.  
"I don't understand! He should have recovered by now! I have no more medicine for him!" Cadence said as she examined every inch of my body.  
"What do you mean, no more medicine?!" I could tell mom was ready to snap.  
Twilight had walked into the room a few minutes ago.  
"I know where to take him! I have a friend, Lightning Runner. He's my apprentice; he knows a lot about chemicals and medicines. Follow me!" I was lifted onto her back as she ran out the door.  
"Wait. I need to see the princess." I told them.  
"No. We need to get-"  
"Yes!" I yelled, interrupting twilight. I got off in front of the throne room.

"Princess Celestia?" I asked questionably as I poked my head through the large doors to the throne room.  
"Hmm? Ah, Feather, come in!" She said with a warm smile on her face.  
I entered the room, and walked halfway to the throne.  
"Is this really irreversible?" I asked her.  
Her face grew very solemn before she responded.  
"I'm afraid so. There is no way to change it;" she said, "come here." She patted Luna's throne, which was just close enough for her to touch. I trotted up and jumped onto the throne.

"You really like books don't you?" She asked me. I nodded. "You remind me of my personal student, Twilight Sparkle. Have you met her?"  
"Yes I have! She's really nice and explains some stuff to me when I'm confused." I responded.  
"Good, because she has offered to teach you magic."  
I became really excited at that. I might have been defeated, but I'm going to make the best of it.

I walked back outside and was lifted onto Twilight again. She took off for Lightning's to try and get more medicine.

NOTE: Short chapters lately. I was working a lot to get part one finished, so im exhausted.


	4. 5 Days

"Lightning?! Lightning, are you here?!" Twilight was yelling as she banged on his door.  
"What, what!?" The white Pegasus at the door answered. He had a pure white coat with a blue Mohawk. The Mohawk had strains of gray in it with no particular pattern.  
"He looks pretty bad; bring him in." Lightning said as he moved out of the way.  
"Twilight, I don't understand. Why don't you just help him?" He asked.  
"Because this isn't exactly curable with magic. Feather's been cursed and we ran out of medicine. I'm counting on you to make something. His life is on the line."  
He jumped up and began running around the room, muttering to himself. I was getting really tired and I sat still on the patients table.  
"Twilight how do you know this guy?" Mom asked her.  
"He was my apprentice, much like Feather's going to be." She responded quickly.  
Lightning entered the room again.  
"So twilight, who is this kid?"  
"Feather is Rainbows son."  
"Element of loyalty Rainbow? I thought you said she had no family. 'Stubborn, brave, and tough' is how you described her."  
"Yes element of loyalty Rainbow. She's sitting right here, you know."  
He turned to see mom then turned around again to continue preparing the medicine.  
"So she is! Now Feather, this isn't going to taste good, but you need to open your mouth." I did as I was told and he was right. That stuff tasted awful. Why does it always taste awful?  
"Alright, give it five minutes. It should work. Twilight I must say, I'm fascinated by this 'change' you told me about. Would you mind if I observed him during this period?"  
"Sure, just keep giving him the medicine."  
I just wanted to go home. I wished it was all over and we could go home. For the next few days, I was poked, prodded, and measured.

I woke up on the fifth day and I could barely stand without falling. Twilight burst into the room carrying a book on curses.  
"Lightning! We have a problem!" Lightning entered the room from the door on the right.  
"Yes?"  
"He's fighting it! The reason he isn't getting better is because he doesn't want it! It counteracts progress and worsens everything!"  
"So we make him want to become an alicorn?"  
"Exactly!"  
"How, pray tell, are we going to do that?"  
"I'm not sure, but we have to! Dash hasn't slept in days because she's worried about him. He needs to at least accept the fact that he's becoming an alicorn!"  
I had been listening the entire time, and hearing this made me finally understand. I was becoming an alicorn, like it or not. As soon as I finished that thought, I saw a bright light cover me. Once the light faded, I stood up. I felt really good! I ran outside to see mom, but she was sleeping.

I passed her and went outside. It was dark, but The air was warm, it being August and all. I took off, happy to be able to fly again. I flew around Canterlot until the sun came up. I came back to find lightning frantically running around. I walked past, into the room I had stayed in for a week. Inside, mom, Cadence, Twilight, and Shining Armor were talking about something.

I jumped up onto moms back. Startled, she turned to see me smiling back at her. She started half laughing, half crying before she finally spoke.  
"I'm so happy you're okay!" She said. We trotted out into the waiting room as cadence talked.  
"He's going to be tired for a few days. Keep an eye on him."  
I only heard about half of that, because I was asleep on moms back.

NOTE: Thunderdrop, in order for me to talk with you, you need to make an account. I have a really cool idea.

-FeatherDash


	5. Its Gone

I woke up on the floor of the balloon. I lifted my head to see Twilight, Mom, and Lightning. I wondered why lightning was with us, but I wasn't going to wake somepony to ask. I squirmed out from under moms wing and took off. I flew around for a bit and landed on a cloud high above the balloon. I decided I was going to have some fun. I jumped off the cloud and began plummeting. Right before I hit the ground, I pulled up. I flew into the basket of the balloon, only to find out I cut it a little too close. There was a pretty large cut on my hind leg. It wasn't bleeding too bad, it just hurt.

I opened my bag, pulled out the books on magic, and began reading. About halfway through the first chapter, a small slip of paper fell out.

Feed me and I shall grow.  
Give me a drink and I shall die.

I stared at the slip, confused. What did it mean? I thought about it, and realized; fire. Drinks would put a fire out! But what does it mean? I flipped it over and found something else written.

What book sparks your interest?

I remembered a book I had grabbed. Pyromancy. I grabbed the book and opened it only to be met by another slip of paper.

When the lights are out, you see me.  
Turn them on, and I vanish.

After a few minutes of frustration, it hit me. Darkness shows when the lights are out. I grabbed the book dark sorcery: the forbidden arts. Again, another note.

Without this, you won't learn anything.

Basics of magic. Too easy. I thought it was all over, but one more popped out.

Final test: time passes, what happens?

History. The last book I had was on starswirl the bearded. I opened the book, and it disappeared. Like, disappeared. Nowhere to be found. Before I knew it, all of the books were gone and my bags were empty except one item. I pulled out a small folded sheet of paper. On it, it said 'don't forget who you are.' Attached to the paper was the picture of me after eating the cupcakes. Who made this? How did they get my picture? I looked up to see moms face staring down at me with a puzzled look.  
"Whatcha got there?" She asked. I quickly shoved the paper back in my bag.  
"Nothing." I responded with a sheepish grin.  
"Alright hand it over."  
"Hand what over?"  
"Whatever you just had in your hand!"  
"I didn't have anything though." I was really stretching it.  
After that, she gave up. I looked at twilight, and she seemed as confused as mom was. I was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion, and fell asleep. Again. But at least I was lying on my bag, so no pony could read that note.

I woke up in my bed at home. Remembering the note, I ran around my room looking for my bag. No, no, no! I thought to myself as I ran down the stairs. I slipped, fell down the stairs, and slowly got up. I looked around, hoping nopony had seen me. The house was empty. I went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and noticed a note on the counter.

Feather-  
Went to work. You got a letter, it's on they couch. Be home later!  
Love you! -Mom

Huh. A letter? I walked over to the couch, opened the letter, and read it.

Feather-  
It's time for the first day of your training! Meet me in the library when you can! Bring the bag my brothers bag, you're going to need it!

Twilight Sparkle

I sighed. I know who she is, why does she sign her whole name? After finishing the apple, I walked upstairs and got ready. When I checked my bag, the note was gone.

Note: These will be easier to type with my new Ipad. Hope Everypony had a happy Hearths Warming Eve/Day!

-FeatherDash


	6. Floating Balls

I considered knocking, but its a public library, so did I really need to knock? I pushed the door open just enough to slip in. I walked in to find Twilight pacing around a desk.  
"Oh good, you're here!"  
She stopped walking and handed me a stack of books. I put them in the bag and turned back to face her. She was walking toward a door.  
"Come on Feather. I set up in here."  
Set up? I thought to myself. What could she possibly need to set up? I walked into the room and saw nothing but a box. She opened the box and pulled out a small yellow ball.  
"Okay. First, I'm going to teach you the simplest ability I know of. Levitation."  
She put the ball on the floor.  
"Alright, focus on the ball."  
I stared at the ball, not taking my eyes off of it.  
"Okay, now in your mind, imagine its floating."  
I closed my eyes and imagined it floating over to me. All of a sudden, something hit me in the face. I lost my focus, and opened my eyes to see the ball rolling in front of me.  
"Pretty good! I didn't expect you to get it this fast. Hold on a sec."  
She walked out of the room and I sat down. The room was lined with empty bookshelves, and there was a big dragon-shaped window. Where were all of the books? I walked over to the box in the middle of the room and before I could open it, Twilight came back with a book. I ran back to the spot I was sitting in before she saw me standing.  
"Okay here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to get two more balls and you are going to lift each ball when I tell you, okay?"  
"Alright!" I said as I stood up.  
She set a red and blue ball down.  
"Red." She told me. After about half an hour of this, she stopped me.  
"Okay! You look like you're about to pass out, so I think that's enough for today!"  
I collapsed on the floor. I was right, magic does take a lot of energy. When I had enough energy to stand up I grabbed my bags and walked outside. There was no way I was making it home right now. Who can I go see? I thought to myself. Then I had an idea. I ran back inside and found Twilight.  
"If you see my mom can you tell her I'm at Applejack's?"  
"Sure." She said as she put some books on a shelf.  
"Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out the door.


	7. Painted Flanks

I wonder what they're doing. I thought to myself. I have to remember not to get paint all over this time! I ran along the dirt road leading to Applejack's house. I turned when I got to the edge of the fence outlining their property. I think this is the way. Only after bumping into Applejack did I finally see the clubhouse. I ran up the ramps leading to the door and burst inside.  
"Feather!" Sweetie belle shouted as soon as she realized who it was. They jumped up and started running for me. I was tackled by a giant group hug, and when I recovered, I saw Scootaloo gaping at my horn.  
"What happened?!" Applebloom asked as she poked it.  
I put my head down before responding. "I don't wanna talk about it." Sweetie Belle gave me a hug and she walked back to whatever they were doing. I followed Applebloom, and we left Scootaloo standing there. After Scootaloo had recovered, we started talking about the next crusade.  
"What if we tried to organize the library for Twilight?" Sweetie belle suggested.  
"We already tried that. It didn't work." Applebloom said.  
"Have we tried art yet?" I asked.  
"Yes." They all told me at the same time.  
We tossed suggestions around for a while until we gave up and broke out paints.  
I think this goes without saying, but I forgot what I told myself earlier. Oops.  
There was a knock at the door, and moms voice came from the other side.  
"Before I come in, did you guys use paints again?"  
Oh no. I thought to myself.  
"Uhhh... No?"  
"Feather! I told you what would happen if you got paint everywhere!"  
I ran and hid under the table. The door opened and I saw blue hooves walking towards the table. I sighed as I crawled out from under the table, revealing my paint streaked coat. We all had painted cutie marks on our flanks.  
"*sigh* come on, let's go." She turned around and I waved as I followed her out.  
After an awful bath, I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I went back up to my room and set it on the bed. I began practicing for tomorrow's lesson, because I wanted to learn as much as I could.

I woke up and ran downstairs. I grabbed my apple, packed my bags and saw moms usual note. Gone to work, Twilights at nine, be home soon! I looked at the clock, it was eight thirty. It's not the end of the world if I'm early, right? I thought to myself. Before I left, I noticed writing on the back of the note.

P.s. don't go to Applejack's today. I'm taking you somewhere!

Cool! I get to go somewhere! I thought to myself as I walked out the door. On my flight to ponyville, I thought about where I might be going. The wonderbolts had a show in Cloudsdale, but that was tomorrow, and Mom said we couldn't go.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the front door of the library. It only took me five minutes to get there, so I used my extra time to say hi to Fluttershy. I looked through the window and saw mom there.  
"Oh, of course! I'll help any way I can." Fluttershy said. I really need to stop eavesdropping, but I learn stuff like what the other CMC members are doing.  
"Okay so he gets in trouble with me, but I don't know what to do, so he gets off without a hitch!" I heard mom say.  
"Well, what does he do?"  
"He paints on himself, and I have to give him a bath to get all the paint off."  
"That's odd..."  
"I know!"  
"What does he paint exactly?"  
"He paints a cutie mark on his flank."  
"That sounds like a behavior problem. You should go talk to Twilight. She helped me when Angel wouldn't listen to me."  
"Sure. Wait, he has magic lessons with twilight!"  
"When?"  
"Nine o'clock."  
"It's only eight forty five. You have enough time."  
"Alright, thanks Fluttershy!" The door next to me burst open, and I dove into a bush before any pony could see me.


	8. I Forgot!

I came up to the door of the library and walked in. I could hear mom talking with Twilight upstairs.  
"Hello?" I yelled up.  
Twilights head popped through the door, "Be there in a minute. Go put your stuff down in the room!" Then she disappeared back inside the room.  
I took off my bags and looked around. I was expecting to see the cardboard box, but there was a stack of books. I sighed. Great, more books. I sat down next to my bag and waited.  
It seemed like forever, but she finally came in and I jumped up.  
"Alright, today you get to pick what principle of magic you want to learn." I was confused by her statement and I guess she could tell.  
"Basically, you get to choose from the books I have here. Princess Celestia sent them to me and said you might like them." She floated the books in front of me. Pyromancy, dark magic, or light magic.  
"Pyromancy teaches the use of fire, which is pretty simple. Dark magic deals with death; and light magic deals with healing and life. Most people start with pyromancy, but I thought you would want to choose."  
I stared at each book. Death was out of the question, and I hate fire, so my choice was clear.  
"Light magic please!"  
She smiled, dropped the white book on the floor in front of me, and walked out of the room with the other two books. She came back a minute later with a plant seed in a bag. She opened the bag and set the seed on the floor where the books used to be. She opened my book to page one, and it was a set of pictures showing a small seed growing into a plant.  
"I personally wrote that textbook. It was kind of a side project I did yesterday." She told me. I stared at her in disbelief. She wrote an entire textbook in a day?!  
"Oh, that's cool." I said.  
"I need you to focus on the seed. Now imagine the seed growing into a flower."  
I did as I was told, and I felt a warm feeling in my chest. I opened my eyes and saw nothing different.  
"Try again. Focus really hard!"  
I tried again, and again, only to be met with failure.  
"How is he doing?" Mom asked as she flew into the room. I dropped to the floor in exhaustion as Twilight explained what we were trying to do. "Alright, come on Feather!" Mom called. I put the book in my bag, which I then put on my back. I walked out of the library with mom and thanked Twilight as I passed her.  
Once we were outside, mom took off and I followed her. When I finally caught up, I asked her a question.  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise!" She said.  
We flew to a small building on the outskirts of ponyville. We walked in the door, and I sat down in one of the many chairs as mom talked to the person behind the counter. The room smelled of disinfectant. Where are we? I asked myself. Mom came and sat in the chair next to me.  
"Where are we?" I asked her.  
"We are at the doctor's office." She told me. I started to get scared.  
"Oh, uh I feel fine. Can we go home now?"  
She giggled and explained. "No, we can't go home yet. I was supposed to get you a check-up a week after the adoption papers were finalized, but I forgot!" She smiled at me and hugged me with her wing. "But you're fine, so nothing's going to happen!"  
Just then, the doctor came out of a door on the other side of the room.  
"Feather?  
I shrunk down in my seat, but mom called the doctor over. I tried to stay in that seat, but mom picked me up and put me on her back. I hated doctors. Always have, and always will. Mom set me down on the blue exam table and sat on a chair in the corner.

"So, he is six years old correct?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes." Mom responded.  
"Alright, let's have a look."  
Over the next twenty minutes, every inch of my body was examined. Wingspan, horn length, weight, height, and body temperature were all recorded on a paper and put into a folder. The doctor left the room for about fifteen minutes, and when he returned, he told us I was in perfect health. Wow! I didn't see that one coming! I thought to myself as we left.

The next week went by the same way. me going to Twilights, and coming home. on the next friday, we went down to Twilights for a party Pinkie was throwing. Apparently, something big was happening. Usually I just follow mom and have fun while I'm there. This time was different; every pony except Pinkie was there. Huh, Pinkie never misses her own parties.

There was a big cake in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and looked up, it was huge! All of a sudden, the bottom part of the cake exploded, sending cake and icing everywhere. I cleared the cake from my face, and saw Pinkie sanding way too close for comfort. I jumped back in surprise as she started singing. Something about happy birthday. Wait. Birthday...

I forgot my own birthday.


	9. Mom's Mark

"You didn't forget, did you?!" Pinkie said as she walked past me.  
"Nopony forgets their own birthday! That's crazy talk! That's like, the worst thing ever!"  
I was really confused now. Pinkie kept going on about the worst thing ever until mom grabbed hold of her and told her to stop. Every pony started laughing and talking as I walked around. Where are they? I thought as I continued to walk. I really forgot my own birthday? I guess I was just caught up in magic lessons and I forgot. I bumped into some pony, and I was met with a bunch of yelling.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FEATHER!"  
Once my ears stopped ringing, I looked and said hi to the other CMC members. We started talking about what our next crusade was gonna be, when I was yanked from the group and put on moms back. Again? I thought as she walked me over to a chair in the middle of the room. I hated getting gifts. It made me feel like I owed them something.

One by one, all the mares walked over and handed me a box. I opened them all, seeing what I had gotten. From rarity, I got a big blue blanket covered in thunderbolts. Twilight got me a journal, Pinkie got me more cupcakes (my favorite food!), Applejack gave me a bar of chocolate, and Fluttershy got me a stuffed wolf. She was freaking out about whether or not I would like it just like last time. I jumped off of moms back after thanking them and ran for where I was before. I found Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle whispering to each other on the chair we were in before. They jumped when I asked what they were whispering about, and quickly changed the subject back to our next crusade.

We were going to go to the clubhouse, so I went to find mom to tell her. I found her talking to Fluttershy and listened to a tiny bit of what they said.  
"Twilight told me it was normal for him to paint on himself, and now I don't know what to do." Mom told her. Before she said anything else, i poked her leg. She turned and lowered her head to my level.  
"Can I go to the clubhouse?" I asked her.  
Her face changed to a look of nervousness. "Sure. Be careful though!"  
I turned and caught up to the others, who were waiting at the door. We ran outside and headed towards the clubhouse.

Like usual, we planned our next meeting and broke out the paints. I don't think a single drop of paint actually went on the paper. I tried to paint small so I didn't have to take a bath and I could just wipe it off. We heard the familiar sound of hooves on wood and turned to see Rarity standing in the doorway. "I came to get Feather and Sweetie. Come on you two." We followed her out and I whispered to Sweetie belle, "why is your sister picking me up?" She simply shrugged and kept walking. I barely even talked to Rarity, so it was odd having her pick me up. She stopped at Twilight's to drop me off then left with Sweetie. After a quick talk with Twilight, she told me Mom had gone home and that I was supposed to meet her there. I ran outside and took off towards home.

As the house came into view, I smiled. It was getting dark, and the stars were just starting to come out. I walked inside to see mom on the couch. She stood up and walked towards me.  
"Tomorrow, you have your first day of school with the girls! Isn't that awesome?" She told me. I smiled and responded.  
"Cool!"  
"Alright, let's see how bad the damage is. Turn in a circle so I can see the paint."  
I did as I was told, and when I had finished the circle, Mom had a hoof over her mouth and her eyes were watering.  
"Stay right here." She said as she walked away. She returned with a camera on a tripod. She took a picture of me from the side and I just stared in confusion. She put the photo on the table in the kitchen and carried me on her back into the bathroom.

I was surrounded by blue bubbles from the foaming soap mom had used. She had a smile on her face as she talked to me.  
"You're getting so big now; I won't be able to do this eventually!"  
I threw a small pile of bubbles up in the air and watched them fall. A few landed on my nose, and mom giggled as she brought her face so close, our noses touched.

If this is how it ended, I would have to start painting mom's cutie mark more often!

NOTE: Very feel-good chapter here. not the longest, but I hope it doesn't disappoint!

-FeatherDash


	10. School?

"Feather?! We're gonna be late! Come on!" Mom shouted from downstairs.  
"Oh, uh, coming!" I responded as I got my bags and descended the staircase. First day of school. I got to go to Ponyville Elementary, and I was so excited because the other CMC members were going with me.  
"You're gonna love it! Lots of new colts and fillies will be there!" Mom said as we flew towards Ponyville. I stopped and jumped onto the nearest cloud. I couldn't go anymore. I was too shy to even try. I curled up on the soft cloud, and Mom started shouting my name.  
"I'm over here!" I yelled back. A minute later, she landed next to me and wrapped me in her wing to hold me close.  
"What's the matter? You seemed so excited to go!" I just sat there in silence.  
"I need you to come with me and meet up with the others. We aren't going to school yet." She said. I took off after she had, and we kept going towards ponyville.

When we finally reached our destination, we were standing outside of Rarity's boutique. We waited about five minutes before Applejack showed up with Applebloom and Scootaloo. A few minutes later, Rarity and Sweetie Belle came out with huge smiles on their faces. Sweetie belle's face was red, and Rarity spoke up all of a sudden.  
"I'm sorry we're late, I had to talk to Sweetie Belle about a, uh, new dress I'm designing! Right Sweetie Belle?"  
Sweetie Belle just nodded. Her face had returned to its normal color, but she still had a humongous smile on her face.  
Twilight came out of nowhere with a camera.  
"Alright! Every pony get together! All the CMC members huddled into a small lineish circley thing and smiled as the flash from the camera went off. Twilight took a series of photos with moms/sisters and without. When it was my turn to take a picture with mom, I walked over and before I could say anything, mom lifted me onto her back and opened her wings. Is she posing? I asked myself. I shrugged and did the exact same pose as a symphony of 'awes' came from the others. It was my turn for my face to go red. You couldn't really see it though. I started to walk away when Mom called me back.  
"Hang on! One more, then you have to take a picture by yourself."  
I sighed as I sat next to her. She wrapped me in her wing and the flash went off. Then I took a picture by myself, and it was all over. I flew up into a tree next to us, and lied down on a thick branch. I couldn't help but think about what every pony would think of me. I'm not like them; I have wings and a horn. I set my head on my hooves and sighed. Life is never going to be easy for me. I thought to myself. Then, all of a sudden, the entire tree shook and I fell the short distance to the ground. I got up and rubbed my head. Applejack had kicked the tree, causing me to fall. I had no idea she was that strong.  
"C'mon sugarcube, it's almost time to go!" I walked back over to mom and she was glaring at Applejack. I picked up my bags as Rarity whispered something to mom. Her face went from a frown to a huge smile. What weren't they telling me?! I walked over to Scootaloo, who was standing next to her scooter with Applebloom. She had a huge smile on her face too! I looked around, every pony had creepy gigantic smiles and it was silent.  
"Why is every pony smiling so much?" I asked Scootaloo as she put her helmet on.  
"You'll find out eventually!" She said as she clicked the strap on her helmet and sped off into the distance.  
"Oh, shoot! Y'all are gonna be late! Let's go!" Applejack yelled as she ran off after Scootaloo.

When we caught up to Scootaloo, she was getting off her scooter in front of the big red schoolhouse. We all stopped, said our goodbyes, and I headed towards the door as mom began to talk. I couldn't hear what she said, but Rarity talks like she's using a bullhorn, so I could hear her clearly.  
"I know! All three of them!" They started laughing as I walked inside.  
I saw all three of the girls occupying the desks in the corner of the room. They waved to me and I walked over and took a seat next to Applebloom.

Note: I need every pony to go to my profile and vote on my poll. Pweeese?

NOTE: Thunderdrop, as long as you post links and stuff, I'm fine with it! Also, there has to be a better way to communicate than this. :/

-FeatherDash


	11. I was adopted

This wasn't the girls' first day of school, turns out that they went while I was with Twilight. I talked with them until the teacher came in.  
"Alright class, sit down. We have a new student! Every pony say hi to FeatherDash!" The room was silent.  
"Why dont you Come up and tell us a little about you."  
My eyes shot wide open. I couldn't go up in front of every pony! I shrank back in my seat, not wanting to be noticed. The teacher walked over To me, "Is something wrong?" I spotted the girls trying to motion to her to stop. She backed off and began the lesson for today. She taught us some simple math, then, once she was done, she let us out for lunch and recess.  
Every pony else ran towards the door, and I was last to leave. Well, almost leave at least. I was a few feet from the door when I was called back.  
"Feather, come here please." I had learned her name a while ago; was her name.  
"Yes ?"  
"See that map over in the corner?" She pointed, and sure enough, there was a map of Equestria. It was covered in about two dozen pins with paper attached to them. On each paper, there was a name.  
"I like to know where every pony is from! Could you go put this up, please?" She set the pin on the desk in front of me. I stared at it, and I hesitantly responded.  
"I can't."  
"Why not?" She said in surprise.  
"Because I don't know. I was adopted." I said quietly.  
She apologized about ten times, then asked one more question.  
"We all put our latest accomplishments on the board next to the map. Would you like to?" I hadn't noticed the chalkboard next to the map. I'm clueless. I nodded and told her what my latest accomplishment was.  
"I earned a scholarship to Wonderbolts Academy for when I'm older!" She wrote it on a piece of paper and taped it up.  
"Alright, go join every pony else outside." She said. I grabbed my bag, turned, and walked outside.

I looked around, but couldn't find the girls anywhere, so I went and found a shady spot under a tree. I sat down and started eating my lunch by myself. I was interrupted when two fillies came over to me.  
"Hey Silver Spoon, we have a new BLANK FLANK!" She started laughing as the silver filly next to her nodded and did the same.  
"Not only that, but did you hear what he said to ? He has no real family, just a pony who was kind enough to pick him up off the street!" The two fillies started laughing hysterically. I couldn't run away, because they had me cornered. I lowered my head as tears began streaking down my face. I sat there and took round after round of verbal abuse from them. I couldn't do anything. I heard a loud thump as somepony stood between me and the fillies.  
"Stop it! He didn't do anything to you! He was sitting here, minding his own business! Just because somepony is shy, doesn't mean you get to take advantage of it!" The mysterious pony said. I was still staring at the ground. My face was wet with tears.  
"Who made YOU the boss of me?" The pink filly asked.  
"I don't need to be the boss Diamond Tiara! nopony deserves to be treated like this!"  
"Whatever, lets go Silver Spoon." She started leaving and Silver Spoon followed. I opened my eyes, still looking down. I watched my fallen tears as they ran down blades of grass.

"Are you alright?" I heard the pony say. I was still crying as I looked up into the face of the stranger. He sat down next to me and started to talk to me.  
"I'm Star Spike. What's your name again?"  
I got scared and responded barely audibly.  
"I'm Feather..."  
"Are you new? I've never seen you in Ponyville before."  
"Uh, no. Thanks for helping me."  
He smirked and stood up. I felt a warm feeling around my face, and I reached up to find my tears were dry.  
"Come with me, I know somepony I'd like you to meet. She's shy, too."

We walked over to the corner of the schoolhouse, and he told me to stay here. He walked around the corner and started talking to somepony.  
"Is he alright?" The voice asked. It was a soft, filly voice.  
"He's fine. I brought him over here, because he's a lot like you and I think you guys can be great friends." I heard star tell the filly.  
"What?! No, I can't meet new people! You remember what happened last time!"  
"Yeah, but he's really upset and I thought you could help him."  
"Fine! But I'm staying here."  
"Alright."  
Star came back around the corner.  
"C'mon"  
I followed him and he sat me down right in front of a cardboard box. Where is this filly? I thought to myself. A flap of the box started to open, revealing the filly inside

NOTE: remember Everypony! I need you to vote on the poll on my profile!

-FeatherDash


	12. The Box

Her head poked out, her mane hung in her face. It was auburn at the tip, and blonde everywhere else. Her coat was a dark brown that resembled chocolate, and as she came out, her horn nearly poked me in the face. I backed up to let her get out of the box completely. She blew her mane out of her face and looked away.  
"Hi. I'm Jubilee." She said in a soft voice.  
"I'm Fea-" I was interrupted by her.  
"You're FeatherDash. I remember you."  
I turned to star and he just shrugged. I looked back to find her looking at me. She had big, raspberry colored eyes.  
"You were everywhere on the news. That big crash during your race. I was so scared, I hate it when ponies get hurt." She told me. "When I found out you were in Cloudsdale Hospital, I mad you a small package. Did you get it?"  
"Well, I haven't opened all of the letters and packages, but I'll find it later." I told her. She seemed to relax little by little as we all talked. After a while, I got up and walked over to the box. It seemed to be untouched.  
"How old is this box?" I asked her.  
"She found it when school started. I put a protection spell on it, so it won't move or get destroyed." Star answered before Jubilee could.  
"You can go in it, if you want." Jubilee said. Starr's jaw dropped. I stepped inside and on the sides of the box, which was big enough to fit three ponies, there was crayon and marker writing.

My special somepony:  
Nice  
Caring  
Generous  
Brave

There were a bunch of other ones, but they were scribbled out.  
"Whats this writing in here?" I asked. I was immediately yanked back by Jubilee.  
"It's a secret! Why did you look?!" She yelled at me.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said. I turned and began to walk away, but something grabbed my tail. I looked back to see Jubilee using her magic to hold me back.  
"Where are you going? She asked. She was lying down inside the box now.  
"Oh, well you were mad, so I was going to leave you alone." I told her.  
"Please don't go, it's boring here. There's more room in here, if you wanna come in." Star seemed to be astounded by this.  
"Jubilee, we'll be right back." He said as he pulled me to the side. We went back around the corner.

"Listen, she must think you're somepony special." He said. I looked around the corner. She had her head on her fore hooves and blew strands of mane out of her face, only to have them fall again.  
I came back around the corner. "Why?"  
"Because nopony has seen the inside of that box. Not even me."  
_Whoa_ I thought to myself.  
"She also gets scared around colts. I'm amazed she invited you in." He said.  
"I feel special now." I said with a smile.  
We came back around the corner and Jubilee looked up.  
"Okay, I'll come in with you!" I said. She did a weird motion and scooted over to let me in. I walked in, turned around, and lay down next to her.  
Star sat down in front of us and we talked for a while.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bell. Jubilee got out, so I followed her.  
"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.  
"Lunch is over. We have to go inside now." Star said as he ran ahead.

"Thanks for letting me come in your box,Jubilee!" I said.  
She looked at me and smiled. I stopped dead in my tracks. That was the first time I saw her smile. Weird.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and right before the class left, we got homework. "Alright, what I want you to do is find a picture of yourself and bring it to class tomorrow. Have a nice day every pony!" With that, we all rushed out the door. I stepped outside and looked around. Diamond tiara and Silver spoon were nowhere to be found. I walked down the steps, only to be stopped by the two fillies. Apparently, they hadn't had enough yet.  
"I don't see your parents anywhere! Oh, wait! That's right, your a street rat!" While it made no sense, it still hurt, and my eyes started tearing up again. _No, they can't see me like that again_. I ran past them and took off as I finally broke. The tears flowed constantly now. I turned back to see Jubilee watching me from a distance. Am I actually somepony special? Or am I really just a street rat? I asked myself as I sped off towards home.

I burst through the door crying. Mom turned to see me walking towards the stairs.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay? What's wrong?" She said. I walked straight past her, up the stairs to my room. She followed me, asking me what's wrong over and over again. When I reached my room, I closed my door and sealed it using magic. I heard the knob on the door turn, and then a thump as mom hit the door. I sat on the bed with all the pictures mom had taken scattered around me. I saw colorful fragments of my wonderful life with mom. I looked around until I found the one I had been looking for, and picked it up. I stared at the picture of me hugging mom the day she adopted me. That one tree outside the hospital never seemed to lose its leaves. A tear dropped onto the photo and rolled down its glossy surface.  
_Am I really somepony special,_

...or just a street rat?


	13. Kiba?

I was prepared to stay in there all night, but eventually I needed to use the bathroom. I had found out mom was sleeping outside my door earlier after trying to get something to eat. I put my head up against the door, listening for any sounds at all. After hearing nothing, I opened the door and tiptoed down the hall. I came back to my room a few minutes later and sealed the door. I sighed in relief. I just wanted to be alone right now!

I sat back down on the bed and sighed. Did I really belong in Ponyville? I looked out my window as a balloon broke through the clouds. I smiled as Twilight stepped out with mom. She pointed to my room as she talked with Twilight. I didn't want to see mom, Twilight, or any pony at the moment. I jumped off the bed, sat in the middle of the floor, and used my magic to seal myself inside a dome of clouds. Once it was closed, the only light I had was from my horn. The yellow glow illuminated my little fort. I had a little room to move around, but not much. I heard a little shuffling outside. Curious, I opened a tiny slit small enough to look through. Looking around, I didn't see any pony. I heard Twilight talking to mom.  
"This isn't possible! He doesn't have power this high, somepony else sealed the door!" I heard loud thumps as they tried to beat down the door. All of a sudden, mom screamed out.  
"FEATHER! IS SOMEPONY ELSE IN THERE?!"  
Before I could respond, a voice behind me answered.  
"Yeah! I'm in here too!" I recognized the voice, but couldn't place who it was. I froze as my little bubble exploded. I was yanked back and I screamed.  
"MOM! HELP ME!" I turned to see a large unicorn colt behind me. He was smiling deviously as he took a step forward.  
"Long time, no see Kiba!" He said.  
"Who are you, and who is Kiba?!" I asked him as he came closer.  
"Don't remember me, eh? Well, let's fix that. His horn glowed red, and I winced as he brought his horn to my forehead.

I saw the orphanage. A mare set a basket down, rang the doorbell, and hid in the bushes to the right. A pony answered the door, took the basket, and closed the door. The unfamiliar mare stood up and turned to find the stallion there. His horn glowed red, and the mare collapsed. The vision faded, and I returned to my room. I stared up in fear as it all clicked. I just saw the day I was abandoned. Except, I wasn't abandoned, my mom had given her life to save mine. This stallion was my dad, and he had killed my mother for giving me away. I looked at him, paralyzed in fear. I heard mom screaming and banging on the door as he talked again.  
"I came to finish what I started. But before I do that, I have a better idea!" He opened the door and lifted mom into the air with his magic.  
"First, I'm going to eliminate the one that took you."  
I snapped out of my fear. I would die before he hurt her. I charged at him and dug my horn deep in his chest. He screamed in agony and hurled me to the side. Mom dropped to the floor, and he came over to me. He struggled to hold me still with his magic.  
"You will pay for that..." He said in a weak voice.  
He raised his hoof in the air and brought it down. With a spurt of blood, my horn was shattered. He smiled as I screamed in pain. He wobbled over to mom, but before he could do anything, he collapsed, dead. I heard the door open, and Twilight rushed in. She pulled me out into the hall, and ran back inside. She returned a minute later, followed by Mom. She was unharmed, and screamed at the sight of me. Blood had started trickling down my forehead. I put my head back and sighed. I knew what was about to happen. I felt a surge of pain as I lost consciousness.


	14. Cody

When I woke up, I wasn't in a hospital like I expected. I was on a bed in a light green room. I sat up. I had the biggest headache I had ever experienced. I got out of bed, and I was met by a small puppy. It started whining, so I bent down to pet it. It had a jet black coat, and was half the size of me.  
"Hi there." I said as I pet it. I lay down and the puppy sniffed my face. He gave me a giant lick, and I stood up. I opened the door in the corner of the room, and left followed by the puppy. I heard a small amount of noise from my left, so I followed it to a staircase. I slowly started down the steps. I wasn't sure where I was. I reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed that I was in Fluttershy's cottage. I had never been in here before, but I recognized the front room where mom had talked with her.  
"Hello?" I asked as I took a step forward. I heard a startled scream from the kitchen, and Fluttershy ran out with a white box. She picked me up and set me on the couch.  
"Oh my goodness, are you okay? How are you feeling?" She said as she rummaged through the contents of the box.  
"Nice to see you too. My head really hurts, but other than that I'm fine." I said. She immediately wrapped my head in bandages, and handed me a small cup of blue liquid.  
"Drink this. It will make the pain go away."  
She didn't have to ask me twice. I drank it as fast as I could. It tasted a lot like bubble gum. Within a few minutes, my head didn't hurt anymore.  
"Where's my mommy?" I asked her. I didn't call her mommy much, but she liked it so I did.  
"Oh, she went to Canterlot with Twilight. The doctor here didn't know what to do, so they are going to ask the princesses for help." She responded as she put her stuff back in the white box. As she walked off with the box, the puppy jumped up and took her place on the couch. It started licking my face again, and I had to push it away to get it to stop. I pet it and it went to sleep next to me. Fluttershy returned and smiled.  
"I think he likes you." She said.  
I looked at her.  
"What's his name?" I asked.  
"Cody"  
The dog's head shot up at the mention of his name. I laughed and got up off the couch. I walked towards the door, but Fluttershy stopped me.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
I turned to her and responded. "Oh I'm going home."  
"Why?"  
"I was gonna get something to eat."  
"I already made breakfast though! Come on, it's ready." She started into the kitchen, so I followed her.

There was a small table in the kitchen covered in food. She had waffles, pancakes, muffins, apples, and a lot more. I tried to grab an apple with my magic, and Fluttershy panicked.  
"Ohmygoodnesswhatdidyoudo?" She asked.  
I stared at her in confusion. I looked at a spoon, and saw that I was bleeding through my bandage. I jumped back. What did I do? I was just trying to get an apple.  
"I forgot to tell you that if you try to use magic you will start bleeding again! So don't use magic!" She said. I nodded and went back to eating. I was about to take a bite out of my third apple, when the scene around me changed. I stood in the throne room next to mom and Twilight. Princess Celestia was looking at me from across the room. Luna's throne had been removed, so she was the only one there.  
"Come here Feather." She said from her throne. I rushed up to the throne as she began talking again.  
"Twilight has told me your story. You are a very strong little colt." She smiled at me. She waved to her guards, and they took Mom and Twilight out of the room. I stood alone in front of the princess.  
"You have something that was given to you last time you were here." She pointed behind me to the book Shining Armor had given me. I hadn't brought it, so how did it get here? Almost as if she was reading my mind, she spoke.  
" Rainbow Dash found this and my note in your bag. Do you remember what this book does?" I shook my head.  
"It will answer any question you have. All you have to do is think of a question and open it. Thanks to this book, I can remove Luna's curse."  
"Really?!" I asked in surprise.  
"Yes! All you need to do is come here." She pointed to her throne. I walked over and sat down. I looked up at her. She was taller than any pony in Equestria. She carefully bent down and removed my bandages. Once they were off she leaned in and kissed where my horn used to be. There was a flash of light and a warm feeling rushed through my body. When the light faded, I stepped off the throne. I hesitantly reached up to my forehead, but instead of hitting my horn,

I poked myself in the eye

Note: I love to incorporate people's OCs. Please send me moar!

-FeatherDash


	15. a lightning bolt with wings

I broke down, crying. Princess Celestia was confused.  
"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked.  
I looked up, smiling.  
"Yes it was."  
She smiled as the guards returned with mom and Twilight. Mom. Ran up to me and hugged me. She didn't let go for a few minutes, and when she did, I was sent back to Fluttershy's. Fluttershy was in full on panic. She stopped and stared at me. It was only 7:30, so I flew home and grabbed my photo and bags for school. I checked the clock. 7:45. 15 minutes until I had to be in school. I flew out the door and headed for Ponyville.

I reached school with 5 minutes to spare. After a quick look around, I concluded that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were somewhere else. I walked over to the schoolhouse and walked inside.  
"Good morning, !" I said as I walked to my desk.  
"Good morning feath-" said before her jaw dropped.  
I sat down next to Applebloom. The other two weren't here yet, so I talked with her for a while. She had me explain the entire story of how I got my horn removed. I had to explain it at least ten times before class started.  
"Alright class, does every pony have their pictures?" We all rose our pictures up as she explained what we were doing. She gave us each a piece of paper and some supplies. The paper said:

Popsicle pictures!

And then listed instructions on making a picture frame out of Popsicle sticks. After every pony had their frames built, we got to decorate them. I painted mine black with yellow streaks like my mane, put lightning bolts on it, and used a blank white sticker to put some words on it. I took my photo and glued it to the back, making it look like a picture frame. We all finished and set them out to dry as recess started. I was last out, like always, and headed for Jubilee's box. I found her sitting in it, head on her hooves, as Star went on about something. I walked over and Jubilee's face lit up when she saw me.  
"Feather!" She said as she crawled out of the box and gave me a giant hug.  
"Uh hi!" I said. Why did she make such a big deal out of seeing me? She backed up, and noticed my horn was gone. She started panicking so I grabbed her shoulders and explained everything. Afterwards, she calmed down and our lunch went on like it did last time. We talked until the bell rang, and then we went inside.

The second half of the day went by fast, and as the bell rang, I grabbed my frame and sprinted out the door. I got home as fast as I could. I was so excited to see what mom thought of my frame. She loved it, and hung it right next to our picture in front of the tree. I ran upstairs to my room and opened the closet. The bags of mail were still there. Three or four left. I dragged one out and started opening letters and boxes. After about two hors, I opened the third bag and on top was a medium sized brown box. I pulled it out and opened it. Inside, there was a letter, a picture, and some candy. I set the letter aside and looked at the picture. I noticed the pony in the picture, but it wasn't Jubilee. After reading the letter, I found out the box was from a unicorn filly in Canterlot. I continued going through letter after letter until I picked out every box. Three boxes total. One was from Jubilee but I didn't know which one. The first two were from Cloudsdale fillies who asked me to be their special somepony. No. I held the last box in my hooves. It was a small black box. I carefully opened it to reveal the contents inside. I lined up every object in front of me. A letter, a pendant, a picture, a scrap of paper, and a key. I slid the key and pendant onto my necklace and opened the letter.

Hi! I'm Jubilee Heart. I wanted to tell you that I hope you get better! I live in Ponyville and would love to meet you! I saw your crash on tv. Did it hurt? It's lonely at my school. I wish you went here so we could be friends. Get better soon!

Jubilee Heart

I folded the letter and put it in the desk next to my bed. The picture was her smiling at the camera in front of what I guess is her house. The scrap of paper was blank. Kinda pointless. I shrugged it off, and went downstairs to see mom.

"Hey mommy." I said as I hit the bottom step.  
"Hi Feather." She replied. She was sitting on the couch reading a book, so I jumped up and sat next to her. She smiled and pulled me closer with her wing.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked. I thought about it then it hit me. We planned a crusader meeting today. I sped out the door and flew to the clubhouse.

When I got there, I heard whispers and giggles from inside. I knocked on the door and Applebloom answered it. She let me inside and they all got really mad at me for forgetting the meeting. I apologized a billion times, and they already had the paints out. We messed around for a while, and I left early. I just felt like flying around for a while. I took off and headed towards Ponyville. I landed on a cloud above Twilight's, and took a break. A few minutes later, I got up and decided to go as fast as I could to get home. I took off, and felt the wind hitting my face. I didn't have anything to do, so I noticed the feeling more. I loved it. I raced around everywhere until the sun was about to go down. I remembered the Cloudsdale race and how it ended. I decided to try again. I flew until I was above Applejack's and turned around. I started flying and kept telling myself to go faster, faster, faster. I was passing over Ponyville when I got a huge boost of speed. I looked back to see that I had done a sonic rain boom again. I was nearing the house, so I began slowing down. When I finally reached the front, I was still going a little too fast. I curled into a ball and rolled to a stop. I started laughing uncontrollably. That was the most fun I had ever had. I walked inside and went through the normal paint inspection. Of course I painted, what else was I going to do?! Before I knew it, I was in the bath. I got water poured over my head as mom tried to get the paint out of my mane.  
"Are you ever gonna stop doing this?" She asked. I looked up at her and smiled through the wet mane in my face. She laughed and continued scrubbing.  
"Alright, mane's done, now for your flank." She scooted down so she could scrub the paint better. She asked me about my day and stuff and we talked.  
"Gees. What type of paint did you use?" She asked as I felt more pressure being applied. She kept pushing harder and harder.  
"Ow! Stop that hurts!" I said.  
"Fine, lets do the other side for now." I spun around and she did the same thing.  
"This side came clean though!" She said. I hopped out of the tub and shook off.  
"Wait come here." She said. I came over to her and she spun me around to look at my flank. She rubbed it and looked closely.  
"Feather! You got your cutie mark!" She exclaimed. I spun to look at my flank and, sure enough, there was a lightning bolt with two wings at the top. I ran out of the bathrooma nod flew around in excitement.  
"Wait! Feather, you're still wet!" Mom exclaimed as she ran after me. I stopped and landed at the bottom of the stairs. Mom looked at me impatiently, but smiled. I ran back upstairs and grabbed a towel. I dried off, then went back downstairs to find mom wiping up the water I had gotten everywhere. She smiled and gave me a giant hug. She sent me off to bed, and I went to sleep fast. I had to tell every pony in the morning.


	16. Did Somepony Say Cupcakes?

I knocked on Rarity's door, and a few minutes later, the door opened as Sweetie belle stepped outside.

"Oh hey Feather, what's up?"

I turned so she could see. My cutie mark. Her facial expression changed. She seemed sad.

"What's wrong Sweetie Belle?" I asked her. She turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"What about the cutie mark crusaders? Are you gonna leave us?"

"No. What gave you that idea?"

She went on about how I was the only one to ever join. I told her I was going to see Applebloom, so she tagged along with me.

When we finally got to the clubhouse, Applebloom was cleaning up paint and glitter off the floor. I explained the entire story to her, and she seemed happy for me. Scootaloo appeared out of nowhere, and I had to explain it all again. I left the clubhouse to go back into town and the girls stayed behind.

I took off towards Ponyville. I wanted to get some cupcakes with the few bits I had. I landed in front of Sugarcube corner, and went inside. I was immediately met by Pinkie, who gasped and ran off. Sadly, I knew what that meant. She was about to throw a party. I sighed. I didn't like it when people threw me parties, but if I told Pinkie that, Celestia knows what would happen. came up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Uh, three vanilla cupcakes please! The ones with the blue frosting." I put the bits on the counter as she handed me a white box. I thanked her and walked outside. I looked around for no reason, then took off for home.

When I got home, I noticed an unfamiliar set of hoof prints walking towards the door. I flew up to my window and peeked in. Mom was just making my bed when she started talking. I couldn't hear a thing, but her jaw moved like she was talking. _Who is she talking to?_ I thought to myself. Just then, a familiar orange mare walked over to the window. I ducked just in time, she opened the window and leaned out. I was against the side of the house, just below her.

"Ah just don't understand why y'all are so worried, sugarcube. He isn't leaving for a long time. You need to be eighteen to attend wonderbolts academy. He's seven." Applejack said as she went back inside.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that he's growing up so fast." I heard mom say.

"We all warned you about how hard it was to raise a child."

"It is hard, ill admit it."

I heard Applejack's voice come closer. "He's a very sneaky little colt."

Mom stifled a laugh before responding. "Yeah he is."

"Well, I gotta go. Big Mac said he needs my help with somethin."

"Alright, see you later AJ."

I saw applejack leave, and she looked up at me for a split second. I was yanked up inside my room and pinned down.

"You know what I do to eavesdroppers, right?" I shook my head.

"I use my favorite punishment, THE DREADED TICKLE TORTURE!" I wiggled out from beneath mom and flew out the window. I went up until I reached a cloud, and hid on it. I peeked out from behind the cloud to see if mom had followed me. I didn't see her anywhere. I sighed in relief and flipped onto my back to reveal mom standing above me.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled as she dug her hooves into my sides. I screamed in delight as I tried to talk through laughs.

"Okay! Haha! I'll stop! Hahahaha!" Mom smiled as she lay down next to me. She wrapped me in her wing and I hugged her back. Then I noticed something.

"My cupcakes!" I yelled as I stood up. I must have dropped them somewhere. I flew back down to the house, and found the white box on the ground below my window. I grabbed the box and ran inside. I set the box next to me on the couch, and opened it. I paid for three cupcakes, but there were four in there. I shrugged and took one out as mom came inside.

"Did somepony say cupcakes? I love cupcakes!" She said. I grabbed a second one out of the box, ran over to mom, and handed her the cupcake.

"Aww, thanks Feather!" She said. I smiled up at her. I had barely even grown an inch since last year. She picked me up and put me on her back as I unwrapped my cupcake. I jumped off as she passed the couch again, and she sat next to me. She poked my nose, and there was a dot of icing on my face. She started laughing as I tried to do the same. I'm definitely not a street rat. I said to myself as I ate my cupcake.


	17. Where I Belong

I woke up and went downstairs to find mom fighting with Pinkie.

"He doesn't like big parties. His shyness holds him back from talking to every pony. Don't throw anything really big, maybe just the girls and the CMC fillies." She said.

"But a cutie mark deserves a humongous gigantic funerriffic party! Besides, how can he not like parties?!" Pinkie said. I stepped down onto the floor, and mom spun around.

"Good morning Feather! That's an awesomely fantastic cutie mark!" Pinkie said as she bounced over to me.

"Okay Pinkie, Feather needs to get ready for school. I'll see you later." Mom said as she pushed her towards the door. She tied balloons around herself and floated away. Do physics apply to her?

I grabbed an apple like I always did, and sat down at the kitchen table. The things Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had said were eating at me.

"Hey mom, I have a wierd question." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" She said as she walked over to the table and pulled a chair up next to me.

"Do I belong here?"

"What? Of course you do!"

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life! Who said you didn't belong here?"

"A few fillies called me a street rat and made fun of me for having no parents."

"You are my son, and don't let anypony tell you you don't belong. Who are these fill-"

I interrupted her with a hug. I just wanted to know I belonged here.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Feather. Now we need to hurry up, or you're gonna be late!"

I hastily devoured the apple, and rushed upstairs to get my bags. I shouted goodbye to mom on my way out and took off towards Ponyville.

I landed in front of school, and walked inside. I didn't care what Diamond Tiara said anymore. I belonged with Mom at home, and she told me so. I took my seat in the back and the day flew past. Before I knew it, I was leaving for home.

I knew the party was inside, so once I came to the door I opened it. I was sent back by the CMC members charging at me. I got up, laughing with the girls.

"Come on! Pinkie Pie made a special cake for you!"

All of a sudden, pinkie came out of nowhere.

"Yeah! Rainbow Dash told me you don't like big parties, and at first I was like what? But then I decided that it WAS your party, so I just baked a super special cutie mark cake!" She said.

"Really?!" I asked. I'd never seen a cutie mark cake before.

She led me inside and, sure enough, there was a cake in the shape of my cutie mark. It was on the kitchen table, which was surrounded by mom's friends. I looked around, and every pony was looking at me, smiling. I do belong here. I said to myself. I was where I needed to be, and I was happy. I didn't want it to change, and it didn't for a long time.

note: extremely short chapter here. Sorry!


	18. The End?

Hey every pony.

FeatherDash here. That probably wasn't the best written ending to part two, but hey. I want to thank some people real fast. I'd like to thank skullcrusher206, shiningshadow1965, shadowvoltstreaker, and aleuay for lettin me use their OCs. They saved Feather's life, became his friends, and helped him in tough times. i loved writing this, But just wait. I have so much more planned for part three. (i know, you're on the edge of your seat in anticipation! :3 lol jk!) Until then, adios!

FeatherDash


End file.
